the begining of the end
by sakura4ever123
Summary: sasuke and sakura's life is about to start until a familar but unwanted face appears and kidnaps sakura.it's up to sasuke and the others to find in time before it's too late .
1. Chapter 1 :breaking the news

Chapter 1 

Sakura and sasuke's house 

For the last couple of days sasuke knew there was something different in his wife. She had stopped talking to him and, she started going to the bathroom more than usually and she was l avoiding him more and more each day.

Sakura and sasuke are sitting down about to enjoy a meal. While sasuke was watching his bowl of ramen sakura was sitting next to him watching the ground in despair as if something was running through her mind over and over again.

"Lately I have been finding that you been avoiding me sakura-Chan what could be the matter"

Sakura didn't say anything to sasuke she continued to look down at her food in despair.

"Sakura I am talking to you answer me"sasuke said as he started to a little frustrated.

Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes widen as she started to realize the sudden change in volume in sasuke voice.

She took a long deep breath.

"I…..I…..I"

"Sakura uchiha am talking to you"sasuke said with even more of a furious gesture"

"Im pregnant" sakura said synching her eyes awaiting his answer to be angry.

Sasuke drop back down to his chair with a surprised look in his eyes.sakura look up at him saying. "I understand your angry, I'll get rid of it if you want just don't leave me" sakura's eyes start to fill with tears. Sasuke look at her with a surprised look and quickly ran next to her, hugging her around the shoulders. "Sakura no how can I ever be mad at you, this is what I always wanted, I have never shown you in any way that I didn't want any children, please don't cry" sasuke wiped the tears away from her eyes, sakura looked up at him and gave him a wide smile.sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up watching the clouds out side. "How bout we clean up and head of to bed. Sakura Thought to herself. "_I made sasuke-kun happy and thank you for allowing us to have a baby. I mean how hard that can be._

Sasuke and sakura stood there washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, afterward they went up to bed and cuddled up close to each other and sasuke gave a sakura a peck on the cheek. "I love you sakura no matter what" said sasuke wrapping his arms around her stomach whispering it in her ear. "I love you to sasuke-kun tucking her head into his arms, giving a smile, _I so lucky to have you sasuke-kun._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sakura woke up the next morning from of coking she looked next to her and she saw a tray of food right next to her, and a note that read 'good morning sakura', sakura gave a wide smile at what he had done and she took a sip of the drink that he had laid down for her but then she got interrupted by a sudden urge to let out her insides. In just a few seconds she ran to the bathroom and let out her stomach. She stumbled back to the bathroom with an oozing headache sasuke was standing there with a class of water and a paractemol to help the headache seize...

"Here sakura tsunade said you'll be needing these" sasuke said handing her a cup of water and the two tablets.

"Thank-you sasuke-kun" (she still added the 'Kun' suffix to the end of his name just like when they were kids).

"sasuke-kun"sakura said while putting down the empty cup on the side table.

"Are you going to work today"sakura said in a wondering look

"Yes but I try a be back early and I'll ask tsunade if she could let me have a year of work so I can home and look after you"sasuke said by sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun I'll be fine and you don't have to be with me all the time just like… time to time" sakura said while turning over to face him.

"Well don't worry I'll do anything to make my cherry blossom happy" sasuke said as he kissed on her head "I'll try and get back early tomorrow just before breakfast or maybe when you wake up".

"Ok but before you start to pack could you go to the shops and pick me a couple of fruits I just feel like some right now" sakura said while putting her hand behind her head"

"Sure"sasuke gave sakura a kiss on the lips not wanting to stop and went on his way "I'll be back soon" sasuke leap out of the window and headed towards the hokage's mansion.

Hokage's mansion

'_knock knock, come_ in" tsunade shouted

Sasuke came in to find shizune standing up next to tsunade holding her pig, and tsunade sitting down in the chair with her head in her hand trying to make a decision on arranging the teams for the missions.

Sasuke: "good evening tsunade-sama"

Tsunade: "good evening sasuke-kun what may I do for you today"

"I was wondering if I may ask you a certain favor "sasuke said rubbing his hand behind his head. " I was wondering if you could let me of the mission for a year or maybe not so many"

"Sure sasuke-kun I'll let you have a little less missions than normal"

'_That's not really what I asked for but it will do just hope they're easy ones'_

"Thank-you tsunade-sama, I'll be getting ready for my mission now" sasuke then turned around, bowed down and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

8 months had already passed and sakura was getting bigger and bigger and it was getting closer to the time she would give birth. Sakura had just gotten back from tsunade with the results of her baby' sex

"Sasuke, sasuke I have the results, it's a boy" sakura shouted as she ran through the door

"Is that really well I got paid today and they have finished clearing out the room how bout we go out a start buying some stuff, how bout it."Sasuke said while putting a grin on his face.

"Sure I'll go get my bag"

Sakura ran up the stairs and grab her bag from of there shelf.sasuke and sakura went into the town and saw all these beautiful boys clothe for sale and cots and prams and bedroom decorations. Sakura bought all most the stares in town. When they got home that night they manage to finish decorating the room, they settled down to a well disserved meal.

Sakura cuddled up closer to sasuke and gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear "thank-you for everything, I love you"

"I love you to sakura, so have you thought about any names yet how about we call him obito after kakashi's team mate and your great ancestor" sasuke said while rubbing her stomach in circular movements.

"I like that name to and it has something to do with kakashi-sensai and your ancestors all in one, owwww I can't wait, obito uchiha I cant wait to see you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Chapter 4

It was almost time for the new arrival of baby obito uchiha everyone was excited to see him; they were given all soughs of presents for obito.

'Ring, ring, ring,' "hello sasuke" sakura said as she picked p the phone holding it to her ear.

"Hello, sakura it sasuke I have some bad news its seems that I wont be able to get back to night please stay inside there has been a floor in the security system seems like there has been a few enemies sightings. Stay safe why you don't go round ino's house and stay there so she can keep an eye on you"

"Ok but sasuke really I'll be fine I'll just lock the door and stay in tonight lately, I have been having pains in my stomach, tsunade said it's because I'm coming near too giving birth any day now, please come home soon , I love you" sakura said with a scared look in her eyes

"I know, I know but I cant do anything im in the rain country and its way to far for me to get back tonight just try and stay relaxed and carm,take a shower maybe, read a book". Sasuke said while rubbing his head

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow love you" sakura said with tears filling her eyes

"Love you too"

Sakura put down the phone and went up stairs and turn on the bath and lighted some candles around it. she slipped of her clothes and slid down into the bath tub and started rubbing her angles and messaging her hair and stomach wondering to herself "what might happen if he didn't get back in time for the birth it could happen any minute maybe I should of called ino" sakura sink the rest of her body into the bath covering half o her face and sinking in the lavender smell. Sakura could feel weird chakra that she never felt before in her life apart from a long time

Ago when she first saw itachi. Her heart started to beat faster and she started to look around the room and saw nothing so she quickly put on her towel and went into her room to put on her night clothes. She put on a night gown to just read a book and she slowly drifted of to sleep when she felt a evil presence again just like just before. "What_ is that strange presence it can't be him if it is what he want"_

She looked out at the window and she thought that she saw a shadow but it was nothing so she turns over and started to drift off to sleep then a voice from behind her.

"Why the worry look on your face sakura, that not the way you should treat your relatives, is it now and it looks like my little brother is not here well that is horrible of him"

Sakura turned round to see itachi's body form. Her eyes widen at the sight, her heart started to pump faster and faster, sweat dripping down at the side of her face.

"ita….c-c-hi what are you doing here"

Sakura jump out of the and grab a kunai from underneath her pillow but before she could do that she was pinned against the wall by itachi.

"I don't think you should be doing things like this in your condition you might hurt yourself or the other way round"

"What do you want I have nothing to give you and as you can see sasuke is not here" sakura said trying to spit out the worlds

"Ow no what ever made you think that, I have come here to kidnap you, since we have a little deal with a client and that end of the deal has to do with sasuke's unborn son".

Sakura's eye widen and sweat dripped down her face "what don't touch my baby leave me alone or i will scream"

Itachi's eyes widen and his hold on sakura got tighter, she blurted out a spit of blood.

"I don't remember me asking for your opinions you'll do what I say now open your eyes" squeezing her eyes with his next hand"

sakura tried not to open her eye but his grip got tighter and tighter which made it worse so she open her eyes and she saw the sharingan in his eyes ands she fell to the floor unconsciously only seeing the blurry image of itachi laughing and grabbing her and throwing her on her back and jumping of into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note hi everyone who's reading up on my story sorry I haven't updated my story in a long time it's because I had a writer s block so if you have any ideas for new story don't be a stranger please say something but no idiots who think they're funny ok well have reading and this is sasukeandsakura4ever talking to you.....Peace out. P.s I'm sorry this may not be good enough but it's good enough for me

Chapter 5 

The next day sasuke was returning from his mission from the rain country. He had managed to try and get back as early as he could but it was really hard for him now since he had a baby coming any day now. When he had pass through the konoha gates he was greeted by two guards wearing mask to cover their identity.

"Sasuke uchiha the hokage has to see you immediately we have terribly news"

Sasuke eyes widened "_what could of happen to sakura is she alright" thinking in his head _

"What has happen, tell me is it SAKURA! Tell me now."

They didn't say anything but touch sasuke shoulder and do a hand seal and disappeared.

Neji and naruto were left with a surprised look on their faces

"maybe something bad must of happen" said naruto scratching his head while neji couldn't care less well he did just not as much him he was more worried about his 7 month pregnant wife tenten when she was alone for too long she would start to think that he had left her for a mother women.

"What ever happen to sasuke is none of our business shouldn't you be more worried on the fact that you left hinate all alone at home probably with her father ,PREGNANT!

"well when you put it like that then your right I just hope sakura's alright and if that bastard sasuke has done anything to hurt her then.....them....."

"THEN WAT!!!"

"Ow nothing just forget I ever said anything ok... geesh "

And from there naruto and neji said their goodbyes and went on their way

Sasuke was teleported to tsunade tower .there was shizune and her pig tonton and the tsunade sitting in her chair with frustrating marks on her head.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this i was about to go home to sakura, until you sent these people to get me"

Before she had said anything she ordered all the guards to leave them in peace

"Sasuke ...i have bad news .... Its sakura ......she's been kidnapped"  
"what! By who and why is nobody doing anything to help her i cant just stand here I must do something quick she's going to give birth any time soon, do you know who has done this."

"Yes I do "

"Well who was it then, tell me i have to find her"

"Guards spotted 4 men in a black cloak, with red clouds on it, one of them were recognised as ........itachi, we sent all the men we could after them but they were too strong for them and the next bad news is that orochimaru has been spotted with him"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew this would happen, I should of left konoha to find him ages ago to kill him ,so at least I know my family would be safe and why would orochimaru want with her unless he wants the baby and sakura!!!, I'm going after him she's my wife and he's my brother"

"Sasuke at least let us send some people with you to aid you and sakura just in case something happens and the baby comes early"

"I'll send down for help if it comes to that, but let me go alone if I need back up I will ask you"

And with that sasuke vanished out the room with a poof of smoke .tsunade was left with a worried look on her face, shizune always knew what that look meant

"Tsunade-sama"

"Yes shizune"

"Should I be the one be summons if something goes wrong I mean like since you have to stay and look after the village, and the curse mark is affecting you"

"I know ...fine you can go but come back alive shizune I made a promise to your uncle long ago

"Yes tsunade-sama" and with that she disappeared

Tsunade look up into the nice morning sky thinking to herself 'find_ her quickly sasuke we never know what orochimaru would do if he gets his hands on her this just may be the beginning of the end!!!!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in a shabby old house somewhere Sakura had not seen before. The house was a faded green with a tint of orange. All the windows were broken and the door was just barely on the hinges. It was a small house with only two rooms. There was a brown couch and TV in the living room. The kitchen was very small with about five cabinets, a mini-fridge, and a microwave. In the bedrooms were mattresses that were gray and appeared to not have been used. There was a bathroom with a shower in each room.

She was in a large king- size bed, she slowly got herself up until she realized that her arm is chained up so she couldn't escape she started tugging at it but it only made it worse she didn't recognise where she was so she started to get really scared. "_Where am I, what happen" she thought aloud _

Suddenly there was a voice behind her kneeling against the wall all cool like it was......itachi !

"I don't suspect you to recognise this place so now I know you don't know your way home thats good, your probably asking yourself why are you here ,well i brought you here because a client of mine has a bone to pick with your husband and her wants you and your unborn child but i still deciding whether or not to give him you or your child"

"What!!!! Leave me and baby alone, you can't do this i have to go back home"

"Don't worry it will be all over soon and trust me, we have the staff to provide for you until we get to ...orochimaru "

Itachi started moving closer to her

"But maybe in the mean time maybe I'll have a little fun with you"

Until there was a knock at the door so itachi stopped and walked towards it ..............he opens it and standing there with his circle shaped classes was.....Kabuto

"Kabuto I wasn't expecting you so early "itachi said with a little grin forming on his face

"Well it's better to be early than to be late, so where is she then"  
"she's upstairs "

"Good, we should be leaving now because news has gone round konoha and they have sent shinobi out to find us"

"Fine I'll go get her "itachi turned back to where sakura was tied up on the bed he use the same jutsu he used to kidnap her in the first place. Sakura was really getting pissed off with getting knock out all the time a heavily pregnant women like her shouldn't be put through all that stress but things happen.

"Ok let's go"

And with that he disappeared with sakura

Meanwhile......

Sasuke was speeding through the tree with the sharingan blazing. All that was going through his mind was the fact that sakura was kidnapped by the two people he hated most in the world itachi.....and orochimaru. up ahead he could see a house that had a light on it but it look a bit broken down, so he went closer to take a look. When he walked in he could smell his wife's scent on one of the beds but he had to make sure he scouted the whole area. but all he found was broken class and rope, it was getting dark so he decided to take a little rest because he has been jumping for ages and he was loosing chakra quick.

All night long all the only thing that went through his mind that night was the thought of sakura being chained and whipped and experimented on or even raped by all those people at akatsuki.

"Don't worry sakura I'll find you before anything bad happens to you I swear"

And with that he fell back to sleep but was invited by even worse dreams of sakura and their unborn son.

Readers note: well I hope that was good guys because i tried my hardest with this one but please comment


End file.
